General Complaints
by orangepencils
Summary: Matthew is having an off type of day and his brother just happens to be in his way. Thankfully, Arthur is there to intervene before things get out of hand... This story also has a lovey little PrussiaxCanada side to it.


**General Complaints**

**267**

**I've had this idea since November. It's based off the strip where Canada lashes out on America for three hours and makes him cry. When I got the idea, I hadn't seen the strip and then when I did, I felt kind of screwed over, so I had to make a small back story to this. I also added the PruxCan to it because I felt like it so hush.**

**Disclaimer: Don't feel like doing phys. Ed. Homework.**

General Complaints

Matthew Williams was not in a good mood that morning, at all. He had gotten in a spat with his lover that morning and that had ended with the Prussian man leaving his house. On top of that, he was having issues with his boss and Québec was threatening to leave, again. He was in no mood to receive any guests today or entertain anyone, but lady luck had somehow seemed to dessert him and his brother ended up managing to get inside his house and make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yo, Mattie, I have a favour to ask you. Well, actually, I have a few things to ask you. First off, I need money, thanks; I knew I could count on you. Second of all, I'm thinking that I should start a war with one of those Middle Eastern countries and you're coming with me so you can watch the back of your heroic brother and third of all, I accidentally ran over your garden gnome on my way here, so you owe me money for the damage to my car." America told his brother without even giving him a chance to decline, but Canada had had enough and this was just the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"No, I will not do any of those things, Alfred! I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around!" America looked at his brother as though he had told him that hockey wasn't cool.

"Dude, don't be such a wimp, man, you're supposed to help me out. If you don't, that'll just mean that you're an insensitive coward." Matthew saw red.

"Shut up! You're the good for nothing, free loading, egoistical, selfish, attention seeking, boot licking one! You have an ego the size of the planet and you take everything and everyone for granted! You're heartless and self-centered and you think that you can just barge into other people's houses and demand they do things for you. On top of that, you're rude, you manipulate me to do things for you, you drag others in petty little conflicts that cause stupid wars and you start wars for even dumber reasons! You hold a grudge worse than England does.

You're a power hungry, money seeking person who doesn't give a shit about the consequences of your actions and you have a big, fat empty head. You're poorly educated, you think you're cool with your "Southern drawl" and you think that everyone wants to be like you.

You treat people poorly, you spend everyone else's money and you have no self respect or self control. Your idea of good food is a hamburger, you keep inventing crazy crap that no one gives a shit for and you keep bragging about how amazing you are when you aren't. You can't take a hint and you think the world revolves around you, especially considering you can't even remember where I live half the time.

You're not a hero and you'll never be! You think you're so great, but you aren't. You keep telling the others that we need to do this and that to protect the planet, but meanwhile, you're creating more and more polluting things by the hour. What's good for the others isn't good for the "awesome" America, oh no, God forbid!

Your people have no respect for the others and you have backward ways of thinking. You're racist towards anyone who isn't American and you have the meanest prejudices anyone's ever had. You never bother to remember or care for anything that doesn't benefit you and you're always bringing the conversation to revolve around you, somehow.

You never give credit where credit is due. On top of that, you think that your place is so great and you keep on spending your goddamn money on stupid, useless things that you don't even need and then you go asking other people, who are naïve enough to help, for money.

You believe in aliens and come up with new sightings of them every single week. Nobody cares! Your excuses of entertainment suck and your soap operas are just as bad. You make the cheesiest, most plot less movies ever and your idea of romance is complete crap.

You only remember me when it's convenient for you and then you make believe that I don't exist when we share a blasted border! You're a real shame to society and no wonder no one loves you, just look at you! You have no sense of style and you think that whatever falls under your hands will look good.

You aren't God, Al, far from it. You always have this "holier than thou" attitude about you and you think that everything you say is golden, but it isn't and you're nothing but a little cry baby who still gets scared of lightning storms and can't watch a scary movie without soiling your pants. No wonder Arthur let you have your independence, even if you did win. He let you win. He didn't want to bother with you anymore. No one loves you, Alfred and no one ever will, because frankly, who would want to?"

Alfred just stood there and looked at his little brother. The words went right to his heart and with each insult, he felt something break inside of him until tears welled up in his eyes and he started crying. But Canada didn't seem to notice and continued on.

~-

Arthur Kirkland was on his way to visit one of his former colonies house. The week before, Canada had come to visit him and England had promised to lend him a few books so he was dropping them off before going about his business.

When he arrived at the Canadian's house, he saw Alfred's car parked in the driveway and frowned slightly. It wasn't often that the eldest of the two visited his cadet. Arthur exited the car and paid the fare before walking up to the front door. He was surprised when he found it unlocked.

The Englishman let himself in and was immediately greeted by the assault of words that were, thankfully, not directed at him, for once. However, this didn't make him feel any better, if anything, it made him feel worse since he had a funny feeling that Matthew, dear, sweet, calm Matthew was ranting at his brother again. He had to act quickly before it got to _that_ point.

Unfortunately for him, by the time he got to the living room where the two brothers were, it was already too late and Alfred was curled up on the sofa crying to himself while Matthew continued throwing insult after insult as though his life depended on it. England walked up to his former protégé and tapped him on the shoulder to divert his attention. That was all Matthew needed to stop. The taller man stopped mid sentence when he felt the touch and turned around to face his former caretaker.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to come here for one o'clock?" England sighed and pointed at the clock behind him and Canada's eyes widened in shock when he saw it was already that time.

"But that's impossible! Alfred came here when it was ten o'clock!" He paused as realization dawned on him. "Oh no! I didn't! Not again!" He turned around to find the pathetic form of his brother. "Al, I'm so sorry! I got carried away. I didn't, I mean, it wasn't a good time, Al, I'm sorry." America glanced at his brother for a moment and dried away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ma-Mattie. I'm a he-hero, I mean, I'm alright." He sniffed loudly and the Canadian nation almost felt bad for him.

"I think I'll take your brother out and call you later." Matthew nodded and watched as his mentor and brother left his house. Once they were gone, he sighed to himself and felt crummy all over. He walked over to his phone and looked at the speed dial menu before picking up the telephone and hitting the key for the desired contact. There were two rings before the line picked up on the other side.

"_Hello?"_ The other person said.

"I'm sorry. Please come back home." There was a pause and Matthew twirled the telephone cord nervously.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm on my way."_ Matthew smiled even though he knew that the other man couldn't see it.

"Oh, and Gil?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you." There was another pause.

"_Love you too."_ Matthew smiled a little; at least not everything had a catastrophic ending.

**OWARI**

**Okay, the whole argument with Gilbert scene is an idea that's been stuck in my head for a while, but I didn't know how to turn it into a full story so I added it here as the reason why Matthew felt even more pissed off and lashed out on his brother.**

**The ending is cute because I like cute endings.**

**Please review.**

**Started writing: March 16****th**** 2010, 12:27am**

**Finished writing: March 16****th**** 2010, 10:27pm**

**Started typing: March 17****th**** 2010, 2:42pm**

**Finished typing: March 17****th**** 2010, 3:24pm**


End file.
